


So, I'm Your Passion

by neferlemon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neferlemon/pseuds/neferlemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troublemaker comebacks with an even more sexy song, and Sungjong thinks they should pay homage by covering that song with Sungyeol in Fans Gathering (a.k.a The Birth of Infinite P)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, I'm Your Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to write the 3rd chapter of Sail On but this one just suddenly came instead

“So, Sunggyu and Woohyun will do ballad, Hoya and Dongwoo will do a dance song, and Myungsoo will do acoustic with his guitar,” their creative director reads the sheet on his hand that was just given by Sunggyu. Their 3rd Infinite Gathering is approaching and they’re discussing each member’s solo stage for the event. “Sungyeol and Sungjong, you haven’t decide what you want to do yet?”

Squirming in his seat, Sungyeol grimaces. It feels like he is a high school student once again, having to consult his teacher about his future, and just like before, he doesn’t have the answer.

“I like performing Daddy last year but I think it will be too repetitive to do PSY song again, but I still haven’t found another song with similar vibe,” Sungyeol says.

The director frowns, “Sungyeol, we don’t really have much time. Find the song tonight and decide tomorrow, okay? Pick some songs you like, I’ll help you choose the best one. Now, Sungjong, you don’t have any song in mind too?”

Sungyeol looks at their maknae, happy to have the attention shifts to someone else but also curious. It’s not like Sungjong at all to not have prepared his solo stage. He is actually the most meticulous member when it comes to work. Sungyeol is usually alone at his last-minute decision for a solo stage.

“Actually I do,” Sungjong says. “But it’s not really solo. I’m thinking about a duet.”

“Duet?” Sunggyu asks. “With whom?”

The other members are also curious, four pair of eyes move to Sungjong’s direction. Sungjong ignore them and instead looks at Sungyeol meaningfully. Sungyeol meets his eyes. “What?”

“You know, Troublemaker just had a comeback recently,” Sungjong answers in a very casual tone but Sungyeol understands.

“Hell no,” he says quickly. “I’m not going to wear a dress again!”

But too late, the word has been spoken and the idea has been planted. “Oh, that’s cool!” Woohyun says with a glee. “Whisper is a really good song.”

“Are you sure?” Sunggyu asks despite his obvious failure to hide a snicker. “I mean you can have a solo instead.”

“Yes, I want it,” Sungjong says and he sounds so determined it scares Sungyeol a little.

“Well, I don’t want it,” Sungyeol says stubbornly.

“I think it’s a good idea,” says the director and Sungyeol cries in refusal.

“Come on, Hyung. It will be huge,” Sungjong says, still looking at him in the eyes. Sungyeol averts his eyes. No, he won’t fall to the trap behind that ethereal eyeballs.

“Remember that time we did Troublemaker? Inspirit were in roar. You liked it!”

Well, he did like it. But doesn’t mean he like it now. “That’s because Troublemaker is a good song. But Whisper is totally no no!” he tries to reason.

“Plase, you listen to it 24 times a day,” Myungsoo says from his position on the sofa. Sungyeol gasps with his obvious betrayal. He won’t share his earphone with him ever again.

“Look Sungyeol, if you have better idea, I’m waiting until tomorrow 8 AM. If you don’t call me by then, we’ll just have a YeolJong duet. I think it’s good. I remember the Troublemaker stage you did, it was good,” Hojin Hyung the director says. Sungyeol pouts but what can he do? It’s not like he will find the song that he wants in one night after weeks of song researching gives him nothing.

“Fine!” he raises his hand. “But I’ll be Hyunseung.”

Sunjong scoffs. Sungyeol can’t believe his ears. Sungjong just scoffs at him! That rude brat!

“No, you won’t. I was Hyunseung last time. It shouldn’t change.”

“Then I won’t do it,” Sungyeol threathens but one look from Sungjong makes him cancel his threat.

“Then I will be fair about it. Let’s have a voting. Those who want Sungyeol Hyung be Hyuna raise your hand!” Sungjong announces.

Five hands shoot up to the air. Sungyeol looks around in disbelieve. He knows Woohyun will definitely votes him, Hoya too. Those two are jerks. Myungsoo is always a betrayer. Sunggyu will choose whatever Myungsoo choose.

“Dongwoo Hyung, even you?”

“Sorry, Yeol. I just miss Yeolna so much.”  
-

The next day, when the clock hits 08.01 AM, Sungyeol keep asking himself if he actually want this. If he really averse to the idea, surely he would look for a song he wants to perform? He knows both Sungjong and the director would listen to him if he really doesn’t want to. They only keep going on with the idea because yesterday they didn’t hear rejection – only reluctance and stubborness. Damn 7 years old work partnership.

As he goes to Woollim for their first Whisper practice, Sungyeol thinks about Sungjong. He doesn’t know since when he can’t say no to the younger boy. He let the boy paint his face as Doolly in a live broadcast and now he’ll let the boy put him once again in a dress.

When he enters the practice room, Sungjong’s already there. Whisper blasting from the speaker, a laptop displaying the dance version MV is on the bench. Sungjong has started first and he looks so damn good even with his hair unstyled and damp with sweat.

“Have you seen the choreo?” Sungjong greets him as he stops his motion.

“Yeah,” Sungyeol puts his bag on the floor and starts stretching.

Whisper is basically Troublemaker 2.0 with even more innuendo-laced choreography and too much skinship. True to the title, the choreo involves so many whispering motion between the two singers. The whispering is not only done near the ear, but also near the neck and chest. There is so many hands sliding – on the arm, on the waist, on the thighs. At one point, Sungjong actually stands behind him and slide his hands on his inner thigh. In the original choreo, Hyunseung’s hands is hovering over Hyuna’s hip but since they’re both men, Sungjong says, they’ll omit the hovering.

To be honest, Sungyeol is very very uncomfortable because it’s Sungjong’s hand! Touching his thighs in the place that is very close to his crotch. Then it slides to his sides, going up to his back. Sungyeol feels his skin hot and he wonders how Hyuna and Hyunseung stay sane on their live performance.

“It’s not like this, Hyung. You should roll your thighs,” Sungjong’s hands is back on his thighs and shows him how to roll it like Sungjong wants. Sungyeol wants to choke because Sungjong’s saying it so close to his ears. And the way Sungjong says it too, so confident and controlling – nothing like Sungyeol heard before. Maybe it’s because Sungjong knows the choreo better – this is Hyuna’s part after all and Sungjong’s always a master at girl dance.

“Why are you so tense? Just relax, Hyung!” Sungjong slaps his ass and Sungyeol yelps.

“Excuse me! I’m still not comfortable with this idea! I don’t want to be called feminine because I’m wearing a dress!” Sungyeol whines but then he sees Sungjong’s expression and quickly apologize. If there’s anyone in Infinite suffers from being called feminine, it’s Sungjong. “Whoops, sorry. I said it to the wrong person. I’m not trying to be insensitive here.”

Sungjong doesn’t answer. “Jjong? I mean it. I’m sorry. I don’t think you’re feminine at all. I think you’re cool,” Sungyeol says and then quickly regrets it. Did he just call Sungjong cool?

“It’s okay, I’m not hurt. I just don’t want you to think bad of me for making you wearing Hyuna dress. It’s just that we’re doing a Troublemaker song and well, someone has to be a girl, yeah?”

Sungyeol feels like there’s a lot of sentences left unsaid but he can’t guess what. He’s not good at reading people but he knows he’s good at making the atmosphere lighter. He says, “Do you remember the condition of me agreeing last time?”

“What?”

“I only agree to be Hyuna if you kiss me for real.”

Sungjong laugh and it sounds so crunchy. “So you want a real kiss this time?”

“Last time it was real kiss too.”

Sungjong snorts. “That was a real kiss for you? It was just our lips brushes each other. You didn’t even apply force in it.”

“Why, of course! It’d be weird if we french kissing or something!”

“You’re riddiculous. No need to go that far, but this time we’ll do it right.”

“Do what right?”

“Kissing.”

“What do you mean with that?”

Sungjong ignores him and starts the music. They follow the choreo, this time they finish it until the end. The ending involves a kiss again (told you this is basically Troublemaker 2.0). But instead of Sungjong sliding his lips on Sungyeol’s arm to meet Sungyeol’s lips, this time Sungjong will fold Sungyeol’s knees so he will fall backward, and Sungjong will catch him halfway and then kiss him.

To be honest Sungyeol is nervous as fuck, so near the ending he just try to focus on the dance, and the next thing he knows Sungjong’s lips is mere milimeters from his.

“You know we don’t have to do this in practice!” Sungyeol quicky turns his head to the side.

“Sorry, but I’m raised by Kim Sunggyu, I take practice very seriously.”

Sungyeol can feel the very tip of Sungjong’s lips brush his cheek.

“Hyung, face me and open your mouth properly.”

“Open my mouth? No way!” Sungyeol screams.

“God, you’re behaving like a virgin! Just do it! My arm is tired!”

Sungyeol squirms away and Sungjong drops him. He falls to the floor pretty hard.

“Ouch! Yah Lee Sungjong! How can you drop me like that? I’ll tell Sunggyu Hyung about this. He’ll cancel the performance when he know you’re abusing me.”

“The only thing he’ll scold me is because I’m giving your head a damage. I wouldn’t worry about it since it won’t be too noticeable.”

“Yah!”

Sungjong is deadly serious today. They play the music again and start the dance, and suddenly Sungjong’s lips is hovering over his face again. This time Sungyeol decides he’ll close his eyes and let Sungjong touches his lips. He won’t do more than that. Just touching lips. It counts as kiss too, no matter what Sungjong says. Inspirits are pure soul, they shouldn’t watch such vulgar display of kissing.

But then Sungjong bits his lips and Sungyeol ouches, and then he can feel Sungjong chews on his lower lips and suddenly his mind stops working. Sungjong’s lips are soft and sweet and perfect. Sungyeol kissed back. Their mouth melting together and Sungyeol forgets about the dress and the performance and the practice. He forgets the whole world because there’s no spare part on his brain right now other than Sungjong, Sungjong, Sungjong.

Until he hears the door opens and they both quickly part.

Sungyeol’s initial reaction after the parting is afraid that Sungjong will drop him again. But, exceeding his expectation, Sungjong effortleslly straightened him so he can stand. This simple move somehow makes Sungyeol’s heart beats faster than when he’s kissed. His knees feels weak and he wonders why he hasn’t fallen yet.

“Uuhm, what were you doing, Hyungs?”

The voice makes him wants to disappear into a hole.

“Daeyeol-ah!” Sungjong answered brightly, completely different from how he speaks to Sungyeol before. “We are practicing for our next showcase.”

Daeyeol looks half amused half skeptical. “Practicing kissing?”

“Yeah, like we did in our concert before. We’re performing Troublemaker’s song.”

“Alright, Sungjong Sunbae. But, just to make sure. My hyung didn’t trick you to kiss him right?”

“If there’s anyone who’s get tricked, its ME!” Sungyeol protests.

“Uhm, well, if you don’t want it you don’t have to...”

“Daeyeol-ah! Just! Go!” the last thing Sungyeol wants is his younger brother thinking Sungyeol can’t defend himself from being kissed without consent. That’s not what he means. He is very much consented to that kiss before. Wait, what?

“Fine, fine, but I just don’t want you to do something you don’t want to...”

“GET OUT!”

Daeyeol scrambles out of the room and Sungjong screams. “Don’t worry Daeyeol-ah, your Hyung is safe with me!”

Only then Sungyeol realizes that Sungjong’s hand never leave his back, even when he’s already standing. And that’s the explanation on why he’s still standing even when his knees are wobbly. Sungjong holds him.  
-

The days after, practice is easier for both of them because Sungyeol lets Sungjong touches him without much fuss (because he’s nothing but professional, Sungyeol tells himself). At the same time, life is getting harder for Sungyeol because at night he is tortured with the dream of Sungjong’s touch and whisper. At day he is tortured with the real touch and whisper from Sungjong during practice and he tries so hard not to get turned on while dancing.

Sungyeol’s eagerness for practice would make Sunggyu proud, he thinks. Sungyeol feels a rush of guilty pleasure every time he goes to practice room because he feels like taking advantage of Sungjong’s passion for performing for his personal lust, but he doesn’t think he can stop.

And soon after it’s not just the practice things too. Sungyeol suddenly becomes aware of Sungjong. He finds himself watching, observing the younger boy. The way he eats, the way he laughs, the way he curses even. He wish he can be close to Sungjong outside the practice room too. Like Hoya, who’s always beside Sungjong and the one Sungjong shares his secret and goes for advice.

The gathering is a week ahead. Sungyeol have this awesome idea for their performance. He will rip the dress again, but this time not on the chest but on the thighs. It’s time to make his long and gorgeous legs get proper appreciation from Inspirit. He goes to Sungjong’s room to tell him about it (or maybe he just wants to see Sungjong).

“... with you practice with him everyday,” Hoya’s voice is heard just before Sungyeol reaches for doorknob. Sungyeol stops because they’re talking about him, and he’s curious about it.

“But still, the progress is slow,” this time it’s Sungjong’s voice. Outside the door, Sungyeol suddenly feels hurt. Is that how Sungjong actually think of him?

“You should tell him soon.”

“Easy for you to say. But you know how he is.” Sungyeol frowns. What does Sungjong means? Does he means Sungyeol’s petty and can’t take a little scolding?

“Still, you’re going this far Sungjong-ah.”

“You mean the kiss?”

“Yeah, that’s too. But I mean the performance.”

“You know I don’t do half ass on my work.”

“Cut yourself some slack,” Hoya laugh.

“No way. My work’s gotta be perfect. I have the best stage partner for that.”

Sungyeol finds himself unable to move. So it’s all jus for work? That touch, that whisper, that kiss. So he’s just a... what? Stage partner? Not that Sungyeol doesn’t know but still. It hurts.

“What’s wrong with your face?” Myungsoo ask, alarmed, when he enters their room. His best friend is in the middle of reading another sappy shoujo manga but he puts it as soon as he sees Sungyeol.

“Nothing.”

Myungsoo makes a face but doesn’t pressure him. Sungyeol throws himself on the bed, face on the pillow. He feels a dip next to him and feels Myungsoo’s hand rubbing his back.

“Do you want anything? Except leaving you alone.”

Myungsoo is such a great friend. But he really wants nothing. Nothing but Sungjong. But for Sungjong, he’s nothing but stage partner.  
He cries and tries hard not to make it obvious. Myungsoo should’ve just leave so he can sobs to his heart content without fear of being ridiculed. But Myungsoo stays with him, and even if his muffled whimper changes into loud sobs, he doesn’t say anything.  
-

The next morning, Sungyeol tells Sungjong that he can’t do the duet. He tells it when Sungjong is on his way to the bathroom while Sungyeol is on his way to Woollim so he can dash out before Sungjong starts yelling.  
-

Sungjong’s throwing an (understandable) tantrum anyway on the dorm (or so Myungsoo says in his text) so everybody already knows that Sungyeol’s cancelling Whisper. That’s why that afternoon he sits on Woollim’s individual practice room with Sunggyu, Woohyun, and Myungsoo, being scolded for his unprofessionalism.

“That’s the most irresponsible thing I heard this year, Sungyeol-ah. You can’t cancel Whisper. The performance is less than a week!”

Sungyeol knows it. He has thought about it all night. It will be irresponsible and Sungjong will hate him because he’ll ruin his perfect stage. But Sungyeol is too brokenhearted to be able to do such intimate dance with Sungjong right now. Even if he do it, he’s sure he’ll end up wailing on the stage anyway. Better to let Sungjong prepare another perfect stage than humiliating him with insincere performance.

“I just can’t do it, Hyung,” Sungyeol says, hating himself for not being able to get his act together.

“I don’t understand. Why?” Sunggyu asks, this time softer and with actual concern and soon Sungyeol finds himself telling them.

“It’s just. I love Sungjong. Like, in romantic way..” he says.

To his confusion, Sunggyu actually looks relieved although a bit bewildered.

“God, I thought there’s something wrong between you two. Well. Then that’s good, right? You can dance on stage with the love of your life, so why cancel the performance?”

“Because he doesn’t feel the same way, Hyung. He just sees me as stage partner. And the thing we do in stage, the choreo... I can’t. I feel like I’m taking advantage of him because I have different intention in mind.”

Myungsoo snorts. “It surely looks like he’s the one taking advantage of you.”

“What do you mean?” Sungyeol asks but before Myungsoo can answers Sunggyu asks.

“But Sungyeol-ah, why do you think he sees you only as stage partner?”

Sungyeol sulks, remembering the conversation between Sungjong and Hoya. “He said so.”

Sunggyu raises his eyebrow. “To you?”

Sungyeol shakes his head. “No, to Hoya.”

“When was this?”

“Two days ago.”

Sunggyu exchange looks with Woohyun and Myungsoo. “Look, Sungyeol-ah, I’m sure there’s some misunderstanding between you and him. Why don’t you just... confirm it with him? And then you can make up and kiss and doing that damned dance on stage together.”

Sungyeol shakes his head furiously. “No way. I’m brokenhearted enough as it is. I can’t do this stage. I’ll just do JYP’s Who’s Your Mama!”

Sunggyu looks green. “Hell, no you won’t.”

Sungyeol stands up and goes to the door. “I’m telling Hojin Hyung!”

“Myungsoo knock some sense to your best friend!”

“Why me?”

“You’re his best friend!”

“You’re his leader!”

“Guys, guys, don’t fight about this. Unlike you two, this relationship has a Lee Sungjong is its equation and unlike either of you, when there’s a misunderstanding Lee Sungjong will be the person with the bigger balls and proactively resolve it,” Woohyun says.  
-

True to Woohyun’s prediction, Sungjong’s waiting for Sungyeol on the corridor near the elevator.

“We need to talk,” Sungjong says

“I can’t,” Sungyeol turns around, opts to go for emergency stairs.

“Yes you can. You can’t cancelling me one week before the performance!” Sungjong is angry. He follows Sungyeol to the stairs.

“I’m sorry Sungjong but I just can’t do the performance. I’m sure you can do a solo stage even better. You have 5 self composed songs, and all are approved by Jungyeop Sajangnim,” Sungyeol starts climbing the stairs but Sungjong holds his hand.

“What is it, Hyung? Tell me what did I do wrong,” Sungjong sounds desperate and Sungyeol feels bad.

“It’s not you,” Sungyeol says honestly. It’s not Sungjong’s fault that Sungyeol fall for him. “It’s me.”

“Is it the kiss? Do you not want it? Do you hate it?”

“No! I love it, I want it very much...” and the word dies.

“Can you tell me that again?” Sungyeol tries to hide his face but Sungjong touches his cheek, guides him to look at Sungjong’s eyes and Sungyeol has no choice. He could never say no to Sungjong anyway.

“I...” Sungyeol says. “I guess I have to say it. I love you. Like, more than a friend. More than a stage partner. And that’s why I can’t do our stage. I can’t do all of those moves and skinship without being hurt over the fact that you never sees me as anything except stage partner.”  
Sungyeol watches how Sungjong’s expression changes from stunned to disbelieve to something that Sungyeol can’t identify. Is he angry? Truthfully Sungyeol can’t face this today. He’s not ready to hear a direct rejection yet, yesterday’s wound is still fresh.

And then Sungjong kiss him. It’s the same soft and sweet lips that kisses him during practice, but this time without the precision of a stage performance. It feels raw and very much sincere. Sungjong kisses with such force and passion it makes Sungyeol dizzy. Only after they part from the kiss Sungyeol able to digest what just happened. His eyes widens and Sungjong pecks him again.

“I love you too, Sungyeol Hyung. I love you more than a friend. More than a stage partner.”

“You do? But you said to Hoya that...”

“What did I say to Hoya?”

“I overheard you two talking about me...”

“Which conversation is this? I have so many conversation with Hoya Hyung.”

Sungyeol tries to hide his jealosy but he feels like it looks so evident in his face. “You said that you don’t do half ass work, that’s why our stage is so intimate. You said you want a perfect work, and all of that skinship we do is just part of creating that perfection,” Sungyeol says.

Sungjong jabs him on the waist. “You silly. It’s true I don’t do half ass work, but I’m not working on the performance. I’m working on you. I’ve loved you for a long time, and I made this duet performance to get closer to you. Everybody knows this except you.”

“But you said I’m progressing slowly on practice too.”

“That’s because you’re so oblivious of me! That time I talked to Hoya Hyung I was actually at the stage of breaking down because you were so uncomfortable with our skinship during practice.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

“I’m so stupid.”

“Yeah, but what’s new?”

“Yah!”

“So, Sungyeol Hyung,” Sungjong leans closer again. “Do you think we should have many more conversation like I have with Hoya from now on?”

“Yes,” this time it’s Sungyeol who steals a kiss from Sungjong. “Yes, we should.”  
-

The day of the gathering, Inspirits are wild because Infinite’s last comeback was a year ago. The screaming is insane, the fanchant is beautiful. Sungyeol peeks from backstage, feels his adrenaline rush. He’s excited and nervous as hell – he always is, no matter how many stages he’s been standing on.

Hoya finished his solo stage (sweat and ripped shirt and hipthrust and airhumping) and the stage went dark. After a minute or so, the background start glowing.

 

**INFINITE P  
**

**Whisper**

 

“Let’s do this, Hyung!” Sungjong holds his hands and they go up to the stage. They start performing. With whispers and handsliding and hiproll. The crowd cheer so loud. When they end the performance with the kiss, Sungyeol knows this is his most perfect stage in his 6 years and counting career.

“Shit, they’re hot,” Hoya whistles from the backstage.

“Befitting their name,” Woohyun comments.

“Infinite Passion? I think it’s cheesy,” this time it’s Sunggyu, always the wet blanket.

“But what can be a better name than that? Yeoljeong means passion and look how passionate they’re on stage!” Dongwoo jumps excitedly looking at the pair performing on the stage.

-  
Sunggyu goes to the elevator and presses 18 tiredly. His musical practice ends late. He is hungry and honestly the last thing he expects is to find all Infinite members, sans Sungyeol and Sungjong, sitting up on the corridor next to their dorm.

“Do you all forget the code or what?”

“Nah, we just can’t go inside,” says Myungsoo.

“Why?”

“Infinite P is,” Woohyun says, “performing,” he airquotes it with his fingers.

“And it’s frikin loud like a concert there,” Hoya grumbles with his bitch face number 3.

There is a silence for a split second, as if they’re all trying to catch a sound from inside after Hoya’s remark but Sunggyu shakes himself awake.

“Well,” Sunggyu says. “Wanna go get some midnight snack?”

“Hell, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, passion in Korean is spelled yeoljeong, not yeoljong, but let's just pretend Sungjong's name is spelled Sungjeong instead :d


End file.
